


I picture it, soft (and I ache)

by Lord_Robo_Gecko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (minor) talk of asexuality, Angst and Feels, don't mind me I'm just ~projecting~, kinda idk, yearning for romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robo_Gecko/pseuds/Lord_Robo_Gecko
Summary: title is from strawberry blond my Mitski
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	I picture it, soft (and I ache)

Max was what you’d call an _observer_. He didn’t participate or sometimes even acknowledge half of the stuff going on around school, but he was far from unaware. Every time he took a look at his classmates, there was always a type of connection between them, whether it was platonic or romantic. 

Take Juleka and Rose as an example, unspoken but rest assured were in fact dating and inseparable. Another example would be Marc, Nathaniel and Alix; Nathaniel and Marc making Alix feel just as important as the two boyfriends were to each other in a platonic sense. 

Everywhere he could see one form of connection or another between his fellow students, and even he and Markov had the best of friendships between each other. Max was happy for them, don’t get it twisted, however a part of him couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t... _enough._

Obviously, he was satisfied with all of the platonic love he received from fellow students and classmates alike which made him feel far from alone. It was only the romantic aspect that left him wanting, _yearning._ To hold someone’s hand, to go on a date, hell even kiss someone on the cheek. To feel and experience that kind of love with someone made max just so...lonely.

No, not just lonely, _selfish. Childish even._ It felt as though he felt entitled to someone dating him or that he was unsatisfied with the love he received already, far from what he truly intended. Would this take away from his asexuality? No, now he was just being _ridiculous._ Obviously you could still be ace and want a romantic relationship, it wouldn’t make him any less ace.

It wasn’t making any sense. It shouldn’t have bothered him this much and yet at the same time, yearning for romance left him feeling as though he wouldn’t ever catch up to his peers in that regard and _be nothing but lonely and wanting_ \--

Deep breath. In, out. _Calm down._ The first time being an akuma was enough, he didn’t need that to happen _a second time._

These feelings were petty, unwarranted. They’d go away in due time.

They would.

_They had to._

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh don't mind me, I see max and a H U G E comfort character to the point where I kin him so this was just me projecting really.


End file.
